In a rotary electric machine such as a motor, a rotor is used where a rotor core, which is formed by laminating electromagnetic steel sheets to each other, is fitted on a shaft having a flange, and the rotor core is fixed by fastening using a nut from a side opposite to the flange. In the rotor having such a configuration, an axial-direction end surface of the rotor core comes into contact with an end surface of the flange on a side of the rotor core (see JP 2013-183480 A, for example).